This invention relates to heating apparatus. More particularly, this invention relates to apparatus which are used for thawing out frozen pipes or for keeping pipes from freezing in cold weather. Outdoor installations in general frequently have pipes which are above ground or adjacent the ground surface and therefore exposed to the weather and liable to freeze during cold spells. Livestock watering facilities are an example of such outdoor installations.
Apparatus currently in use for keeping pipes of outdoor installations, such as livestock watering fountains, from freezing employ electrical heating elements. The heating elements are placed directly against the pipe or directly against a structure disposed against the pipe, which structure conducts heat to the pipe. Widespread employment of plastic pipe in the plumbing field has resulted in the use of such pipe in livestock watering fountains and other outdoor installations. Current heating apparatus cannot be used on the plastic pipe without risking severe damage to the pipe.